buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 2
The second season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer originally aired on The WB television network from September 15, 1997 to May 19, 1998. It was the first full season of the show, containing 22 episodes. Synopsis After her death at the hands of the Master and a summer vacation spent with her father, Buffy returns to Sunnydale in a strangely withdrawn and snappy mood. She's also determined to break off her relationship with Angel and seems a little too eager to renew her Slayer training. But getting Angel out of her blood proves to be harder than she thought. And as the two draw even closer together, their passion erupts into a danger neither of them could have foreseen — affecting not only Vampire and Slayer, but all of Buffy's friends and family and even her Watcher… Summary Buffy returns to the town, after leaving her friends bored in Sunnydale to spend the summer with her dad in L.A., and interrupts a moment of tenderness between Xander and Willow. She works to overcome her feelings regarding her temporary death when she fought the Master. Season Two continues with many standalone episodes, but the tone soon turns serious along with the relationship between Buffy and her vampire lover. The Anointed One is soon placed in sunlight by Spike, who with his mad lover Drusilla became Buffy's adversaries. Halfway through the season, Buffy loses her virginity to Angel. Unbeknownst to the major characters, Angel's moment of happiness took away his soul and he once again became Angelus – a vicious killer. This is perhaps the most potent example of the show's metaphoric exploration of adolescent fears, as an allegory for the girl who sleeps with a man and discovers that he changes completely afterwards. Angelus joins with Spike and Drusilla as they torment Buffy and her friends. New characters this season include Oz, a guitar player and werewolf who becomes Willow's boyfriend; Kendra, a Slayer called when Buffy died; and Ethan Rayne, an evil but weak Warlock who knows Giles from his rebellious youth. Angelus' torments become more sinister as he kills Jenny, just as she discovers a way to restore his soul, and leaves her body in Giles' bed, as he knew the two were about to become romantically involved. Ultimately, Angelus discovers an ancient demon he can revive to destroy the world by sucking it into hell. The particulars of the ritual dictate that, once Angelus opens the portal, the only way to close it is by killing him. The gang hopes to either kill Angelus or restore his soul before he can perform the ritual. However, in a classically tragic conclusion, they succeed in restoring his soul only after he has performed the ritual. Even though Buffy's love has been restored and made "good" again, she still must kill Angel to save the world. In the end, having been expelled from school, revealed her demon-fighting life to her mother, and killed her true love, Buffy leaves Sunnydale with the intention of never coming back. The Big Bads of this season are Spike, Drusilla, and Angelus. Cast Main cast In order of character appearances: *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy (22/22) *Nicholas Brendon as Xander (22/22) *Alyson Hannigan as Willow (22/22) *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia (22/22) *Anthony Stewart Head as Giles (22/22) *David Boreanaz as Angel (21/22) (Does not appear in "Inca Mummy Girl") Regular cast In order of character appearances: *Juliet Landau as Drusilla (12/22) *James Marsters as Spike (12/22) *Kristine Sutherland as Joyce (12/22) *Robia LaMorte as Jenny (11/22) *Seth Green as Oz (10/22) *Armin Shimerman as Snyder (8/22) *Danny Strong as Jonathan (7/22) *Bianca Lawson as Kendra (3/22) *Andrew J. Ferchland as Collin (2/22) *Jason Hall as Devon (2/22) *Robin Sachs as Ethan (2/22) *Larry Bagby III as Larry (2/22) *Saverio Guerra as Willy (2/22) *Brian Thompson as Judge (2/22) *Max Perlich as Whistler (2/22) *Mercedes McNab as Harmony (2/22) *Julie Benz as Darla (1/22) *Dean Butler as Hank (1/22) *Jeremy Ratchford as Lyle (1/22) *James Parks as Tector (1/22) *Elizabeth Anne Allen as Amy (1/22) Episodes Behind the scenes *Joss Whedon has stated that this season "exceeded his expectations": "I think the Angelus arc really let the audience know that we were interested in change. That we were interested in shaking things up as much as possible and interested in just making things as grown up and complex as we could get away with. As it grew and the more we thought about it, the bigger it got until it became a really complex, adult kind of show."Ed Gross, "Buffy The Vampire Slayer Turns 20: Joss Whedon Looks Back". Empire, March 9, 2017. References de:Staffel 2 es:Segunda Temporada (Buffy) fr:Saison 2 nl:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (seizoen 2) Category:Seasons Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes